magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes - 1.1.75.60
Version: 1.1.75.60 Announced: 2016.06.15 Released: 2016.06.17 Due to system improvements, Update 60.0 has been moved up 3 days from its original date. Hero Changes # New Awakened Hero – Uther: #* Awaken Skill: Silver Armor – Increases armor for all Gunner type heroes. Stacks with Uther's passive skill. # Sebastian: In one of his mysterious time travels, Sebastian was trapped in a past era. When he finally broke himself free, he found that he had gone from old to young again! He also became even more powerful, able to reliably resurrect any hero who has just died. #* Revive Spell – Changed to resurrect the teammate who has most recently died (if no one has died, it cannot be actively cast). The same hero cannot be resurrected multiple times in one battle. #* Time Bomb has been changed to Blast Spell – the explosion takes effect immediately instead of activating after a delay. # Thanos: Enhanced skill animations. #* Fireblast changed to Pumpkin Bomb – Can now deal damage to enemies over a small area of effect. # Little Red: #* Caltrops – Changed so that a caltrop is thrown out which creates a cross-shaped explosion. Enemies harmed will be slowed down and lose energy. # Pulan: #* Aura of Pain changed to Frost Strike – Causes an avalanche which deals magic damage to nearby enemies. # Bibo: #* Bibo’s description has changed to: Mid row Marksman. Physical basic attack. Strong AoE damage. Good at attacking mid and back rows. #* Skill Change: Bibo Barrage: The number of projectiles fired after jumping has increased from 3 to 5. Damage from each projectile has been slightly reduced, and overall damage slightly increased. # West: Increased the speed of his ultimate’s projectile. # Karna: Added a new ultimate aiming indicator. # Aurai: Changed her ultimate indicator to a circular area with herself in the center. # Pandarus: Improved the appearance of his animations. # New Hero Added to Hero List: Pearl #* Position: Back Row, Marksman, DPS. Excels at targeting the enemy’s back row. #* Ultimate: Shark Swarm - Summons a swarm of sharks to a target area. Each shark will deal damage to enemies in the area and knock them back. #* Green: Dark Tide - Summons a warrior from the deep to attack the enemy's back row, dealing area physical damage. #* Blue: Nereid Wave - Buffs one teammate's attack power and armor penetration. This skill will be directed toward the teammate with the highest attack power. #* Purple: Ocean Power - The whole team's physical attack damage is increased by the power of the ocean. Update Content # Big Savings Discount Event: #* Lowered the basic diamond threshold for VIP 1-3. Will not decrease basic diamonds accrued by players in the past. #** VIP1: Requirement lowered to 5 basic diamonds. #** VIP2: Requirement lowered to 30 basic diamonds. #** VIP3: Requirement lowered to 180 basic diamonds. #* VIP level required to purchase a Growth Fund raised to VIP2. #* Added a Stamina Month Card. Get 90 basic diamonds and claim 120 Stamina every day. #* Added a VIP Shop where you can buy Soulstones, Gold items, etc. # Added a custom avatar upload function. (Only available in test servers for now.) # Because the difference in battle power between silver and gold stars is too small, and the difference with 5 stars is too big, the standard for silver stars has changed: #* Silver Star – Breakout level slot and buff multiplier slots both reach 6 slots. #* Gold Star – No change. # Added one Lv 1 Mega Mine in every kingdom. # Medicine availability changes: #* Slightly increased medicine output from mines. #* Added a new purchase item in the Alliance Shop—Medicine Pack. Find it in your Bag after buying to use it. # Added a small amount of high level mines around low level Mega Mines (including medicine mines). # In Abyss Treasure, when you dig up a Diamond Chest, there’s a chance that an indicator will pop up telling you where the nearest Diamond Key is. Improvements # If your phone has push notifications turned off, there will be a reminder to turn them on in the game’s settings menu. # Increased the amount of Lv 1-5 Solo Monsters. # Improved a problem with Motherlode mining speeds not being the same. # Can see total gold received after canceling a multi-sweep. # Hero Brawl Improvements: #* Improved the display of server ID and names. #* Can look up the alliance of your opponent. #* Improved the hero order for offense in recommended recordings. # Fixed an incorrect skill description for Diaochan. # Fixed a problem with War Coins not displaying properly in some War Guardian stages. # Fixed a problem with Chavez disappearing when the equipment Unstable Plasma is set off. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes